Dan's story
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: This is Dan's story. Follow him as he explains what happens from the incident to the present day.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Daniel Howell, Dan for short. I am 21 years old and will be for the rest of my life, I make videos on YouTube under the username 'danisnotonfire' and my best friend is Philip Lester, Phil for short.  
I'm going to tell you what happened. From the incident to right now and hopefully you will listen. So here goes.  
It was a cold, Sunday morning when I woke up. My bed was warm and soft so instead of getting up, I called for Phil who I could hear in the kitchen humming to a made up tune while making a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah Dan?" He replied almost immediately.  
"Breakfast… bed… too comfy…" I mumbled, knowing he would get the hint. I wasn't, however, expecting him to burst out laughing before strolling into my room.  
"You can get your own breakfast mister or else you will starve to death in this landfill you manage to pass off as a bedroom." I smirked at him as he gestured around at my assorted collection of things that littered the floor.  
"Hey, that's not fair. You know I don't do mornings!" I whined, propping myself up onto my elbows and giving him the best puppy dog eyes that I could.  
"Yeah well, I'm not a night person and yet I still manage to play guild wars with you until two in the morning most nights." He stated before grinning, turning on his heel and skipping back into the kitchen.  
I sighed and allowed my face to flop back down into my pillow, while willing a plate full of sausages, bacon and eggs to appear next to me to no such luck.

* * *

"So you decided to leave the accident waiting to happen?" Phil asked as he watched me trudge into the kitchen and lay down across the breakfast bar. He enjoyed making jokes about my room.  
"Mmmppphhh." Was all I could manage in reply, resting my head on the loaf of bread Phil had just got out of the cupboard.  
"Hey! I need that!" Phil exclaimed, trying to tug it out from under me.  
"Noooo, it's my pillow!" I argued, keeping my arms wrapped around the soft food for all it was worth.  
Eventually he managed to get it out from under me, only to discover it had gone out of date a week ago.  
"Dan, when did you buy this bread?" He asked, staring at the use by date and then at the receipt he had managed to dig out from somewhere.  
"Yesterday." I replied, now curled up in a ball on the sofa.  
"Did you check the use by date before you bought it?"  
"No."  
"Well that was a smart move." Said Phil, setting down the bread and walking into his room.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, raising my head ever so slightly from the cushion I was clutching.  
"Going out to buy some edible food." He replied, reappearing moments later, tugging on a shirt.  
"No, it's my fault. I'll go." I said to him before rising from the sofa and heading into my room quickly. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and my laser cat shirt.  
"No, really, it's fine." Said Phil, grabbing his straighteners and clamping them around his fringe.  
"No, I've got this." I said to him, already tugging on my shoes and coat.  
"No Dan. I've already said I'll go." Said Phil, a hint of anger in his voice now. But it was too late; I was already gone from the flat.

* * *

I grinned as I ran down the path, my feet slapping against the concrete, wet with dew. I turned just in time to see Phil rush past me.  
"Ha sucker!" He yelled as I tried to keep up but began to slow down rapidly as I realised how much my lungs were constricting. In that moment I swear I could taste blood.  
I saw Phil skip across the road, completely aware that he was going to win and with a few strange looks from other crossers as to why a grown man was skipping. What happened next was sort of a blur. A car that had somehow lost control and was swerving violently towards him, having already hit other people on the way down the road. I could see the driver frantically turning the wheel but it was too late, he beeped his horn and Phil turned just in time to feel the collision.

**This is not a one shot, I was planning for it to be but I decided to have it as a multi-chapter; adds more suspense.  
I got this idea from a film. The plotline is sort of the same but the general story is different. If anybody wants to take a guess at what film this is, I'll let you know if anyone got it in the next chapter****  
You probably won't get it though, I wouldn't if I was reading this but you could give it a try. Anyway, tell me what you guys think, it's always greatly appreciated!  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes all I could see were flashing lights and a crowd of people milling around the ambulances and watching victims of the car crash being taken away on stretchers.  
The sky was a cold black with the clouds covering any sort of star or moon that tried to shine down on the situation.  
I scanned the area and saw Phil being checked over by a paramedic, he was gripping his arm tightly and had tears streaming down his face. It was evident that his arm had been broken. It would have been a lot worse if I hadn't of pushed him out of the way just in time to take the blow for him. I quickly looked myself over and saw that I wasn't hurt at all which was a miracle considering the impact of the car that hit me. I noticed the driver trying to explain to the police about what happened and felt sorry for him as he begged for the officer in front of him to understand that it was an accident.  
I turned again and saw Phil watch a stretcher being taken into the ambulance he was sitting in front of and a new set of tears trace down his face. He always was one to mourn for the pain of people he didn't know. He began to follow the stretcher inside and I decided to go with him to see if he was okay.  
I managed to slide past everyone quite easily considering the amount of people there and get in through the ambulance doors, with no one questioning my entrance, before they closed and the van beginning to speed towards the hospital.  
Inside I saw Phil sitting on a chair next to the person in the stretcher. The body was covered with a sheet so I couldn't see who it was. Instead of trying to find out, I walked over to Phil and knelt beside him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. He shuddered a little and moved slightly, not acknowledging my presence. I retracted my arm feeling slightly annoyed that Phil would do this to me when I was trying to help. I had just saved his life after all. I looked around the ambulance and saw another chair a fair bit of distance away from him and sat on it, fiddling with my hands and not looking at anyone else in the van for the entire drive there.

* * *

We got to the hospital where the stretcher was immediately taken away and as far as I could see, taken to the intensive care unit. Phil was taken out by a paramedic and I was left to trail behind like a lone sheep that had been driven away from its heard.  
We entered the hospital and were taken into a room where they x-rayed Phil's arm and checked for any more damage to his body. Luckily there was none so they left Phil and me in our own room while they went to get the x-ray results.  
I took a deep breath and decided to speak.  
"Listen, Phil. I'm sorry about what happened. But if I hadn't of pushed you out the way you would have died probably! I'm surprised that I haven't been hurt from that bloody car!" I looked for Phil's reaction but all I got was a depressed sigh. I leant against the wall, hands deep in my pockets and the scowl was evident on my face.  
"Why did you have to go? Why did you just leave me like that Dan?" I looked up at Phil, who was still refusing to meet my gaze, before replying.  
"I didn't know it was going to happen! If I did I would have stopped you from leaving the flat too! Heck, I would have actually checked the use-by date on that fucking bread if I knew it was going to save us this hassle!" I didn't get a reply to that and I watched as Phil lay down on the bed provided by the hospital and roll over, facing away from me. It was evident that he didn't want to talk to me so I walked over to the chair in the corner and managed to fall asleep on that.

**Idk about this chapter. It seems more like a filler to me. Can anyone guess the film yet? I've sorted drifted away from the film in this chapter so I'll make a new guessing thing; can anyone guess what's happened? It might be obvious to you but it might not be… It depends on how you look at it.  
Anyway, please review as it is always greatly appreciated!:)  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day to an empty room. Phil had left without me again! This was getting weirder and weirder.  
I marched over to the door and yanked it open before storming out into the hall. I looked left and right but couldn't see any signs as to where Phil had gone. It was just the same as it had been before, white walls, white floors, white ceilings, doctors in white, nurses in a pleasantly light blue considering the amount of pain and suffering that went on here.  
I decided to go right. I don't know why, it just felt… right. I reached the end of the corridor and was contemplating waiting for a lift when I saw Phil walking out of one room and into another right down the other end of the hall, more tears etched onto his face. I ran towards him, luckily there was no one about, and I joined his side where he was talking to a doctor.  
"It's very kind of you to visit all the injured victims from that car crash Mr Lester." The doctor was saying as I arrived. I smiled when I heard this. Phil was always so wary and considerate of others.  
"Thanks, I just know what it's like for their families so I thought I would give them some comfort." Had Phil lost someone like this in the past?  
"Yes, it must be very hard for you. This is your last visit. I understand you requested him to be the last person you see?" Why request someone to be the last? What was so special about them?  
"Yeah, I knew him and was planning to stay here with his family for the rest of the day anyway until we get the results." There wasn't anyone on that street that I recognised and I know practically all of Phil's friends so who was he talking about?  
"Very well, they're waiting for you." Said the doctor before gesturing towards the door and walking away. I looked at Phil who had tears in his eyes once more and realised that this was something he probably wanted to do alone. If I didn't know the person in there then I had no right to walk into that room and mourn for him even though I had never seen him before in my life.  
"I'll wait out here if you don't want me going in there?" I said quickly, looking uncertainly at the not-so-comfy looking waiting chairs.  
"I'm sorry Dan." Whispered Phil after a few minutes of awkward silence. I just nodded in agreement and turned towards the chairs as Phil walked into the hospital room.

* * *

One and a half hours later and I could truthfully state that I could no longer feel my butt. I felt so uncomfortable sitting in the hall and Phil still hadn't emerged from the room behind me. Maybe he meant that I was just supposed to go home? No, I said I would wait and I would wait. At that moment the doctor returned with a clipboard and wearing a poker face. Guess I wasn't finding out whether or not the person behind that door was living or not just yet.  
I sat in anticipation, wondering whether to news would be good or bad and whether it would result in more butt numbness or guild wars and Maltesers. There was a sudden ringing in my ears, like they were being washed out with water although that was a crazy thought. I began to taste salt before I pulled my senses together and focused on not going crazy. And then I heard the voices coming from the room the doctor had just entered. I couldn't distinguish who was who but I could tell they weren't happy. I could hear sobbing and words of comfort and then I heard Phil's voice coming from close to the door. It was weird though, mixed up as if I was hearing it in two different places at once.  
"Hey, it's okay, he has a chance. He's only in a comer; he could come out of it at any moment." Phil was saying to someone, I knew he was trying to sound confident and calm but I could hear the worry and sadness in his voice as he said this. I thought about how hard it must be for him, watching a person you know on a life support machine and possibly taking their last breath. I felt a stab of sadness for the family as well. It must be terrible in there and I was half glad I did as Phil wanted and stayed put.

* * *

We got home without speaking to each other once. I could see that he didn't want to talk about it so we walked in silence to our flat. I sat down on the sofa awkwardly, looking around at everything surrounding me. The posters and teddies that lay about seemed darker, a slightly duller shade of their former self. Now that I think about it, everything seemed that way. I looked at Phil who walked straight past me and into the hall. I thought he was going to his bedroom first but the familiar creak of my door pulled me off the sofa and followed him in; curious about what he was doing. I decided to voice my question.  
"Urm, Phil. Not to sound rude or anything… But what are you doing in here?" He didn't reply, instead he walked towards my wardrobe and pulled out one of my jumpers. It was the galaxy-like one that I got for Christmas. He also pulled on my llama hat and curled up in my bed, hugging my pillows tightly. This completely shocked me and I stood there watching him until I heard a small sob coming from his direction.  
"It doesn't look good Dan. The doctor says there's a small chance of survival but even he didn't look convinced… I'm so sorry." I forgot everything in that moment, even the fact he was apologising for no reason, and went over to comfort him. He shivered again and tried to wriggle away but I wasn't letting go this time, he eventually decided to snuggle further down into my jumper to keep warm and fell asleep, still emitting the occasional sob while his cast from his broken arm dug into my stomach. I ignored this though and fell asleep with my head resting against his shoulder.

**This wasn't supposed to be anything to do with Phan… It just went in that direction, it was supposed to be one best friend cuddling another best friend but interpret it how you like.  
I got you though! He isn't dead! (I was planning for him to be but I decided not to kill him yet and make you wait that little bit longer for your feelings to explode) I might not even kill him; we'll see how I'm feeling!  
Also the film was 'The lovely bones'. The story actually doesn't resemble this film in the slightest now that I think about it (the end will though, I've already got the ending written out for one of the ways this story could go). It's a good film though, made me cry:') You should watch it if you haven't already seen it, if you have… Go watch it again!  
BlazingStarInInkyBlackness: I wish the last two were going to happen… I might actually write a story with completely weird things like this in it though:') The others are sort of close though, I might use them though… Depending on how far I can drag it out until Dan finds out…  
PhanFictionWriter: He wasn't a ghost! I tricked you there;) I was planning for him to be but decided against it yet, but thank you:3 I enjoy writing this so I will continueJ  
CrazyxChaotic: I searched up the film and it wasn't that though, I will watch it, just to see if it resembles it in any wayJ Dan isn't dead, I know I made it look that way, sorry:L I usually hate reading/writing sad angsty fics but this one was calling to me so I had to!  
GingerTips: He didn't die:D I have saved your tears for now! One of my other fics (Love's first bite… Terrible at the moment but planning to make it better soon) had someone mention it sounded a bit like Twilight in one part as well… I didn't really mean to make it sound like that, it just sort of came across in that way:')  
Also! Update! I'm starting a new Phanfic (again?! Really?!) Yep, but this time it's readers choice! So if you review this story (reviews from before this chapter count already) I will add your pen name to a random name picker machine that I have yet to find on Google and I will message you with a few questions about the new Phanfic and you can answer them and get to decide what happens in the story! (Your pen name will be mentioned in the author's note) If you don't reply within two days, I'll give it to a new person…  
Anyway, tl;dr!  
Thanks for reading and please review as it is always greatly appreciated,  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


End file.
